Momoi-kun and Tetsu-chan
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: A simple boy meets an extraordinary girl. Fem!Kuroko x Male Momoi.
1. The Mysterious Transfer Student

**((A/N: Happy summer guys! ;).. Honestly, I want the idea of Fem!Kuroko x Everyone… but maybe I'll give Gender bend KuroMomo a try first since there's not that much stuffs about them… ... Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. It fully belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Transfer Student**

**oOo**

"I'm going to be late?! " A man namely Momoi Natsuki shouted as he ran towards the gates of Teiko Middle School. It was now around 7:00 in the morning.

"I guess I should've slept earlier rather than watching that basketball game!" He said a bit irritated. "It still worth it though~" He said as he giggled. As he arrived at the classroom, he catches his breath first, knowing that he actually made it on time.

"Jeez. That's a close one." He said to his mind. As he finally collected himself, he went inside the classroom, at the same time, the bell rang. The first period is about to start so everyone came back to their proper seats and waited patiently for their teacher. In a few seconds, the teacher finally arrives.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher greeted with a smile. "Today, we will have a transferred student." She added. The class became a bit excited about the new student.

"Transfer student, eh? I wonder how he or she looks like!" Natsuki said to his mind.

"Please come in, Tetsuki-chan!" The teacher said. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Natsuki.

"Tetsuki..? So she's a girl!" He said to his mind. "Come to think of it, her name... It sounds cute!" he added. He focused his gaze at the front, but there's no one there besides the teacher. Everyone in the class, including the teacher, panicked a little.

"Tetsu-chan?" the teacher called her name again.

"I'm right here, ma'am." A sudden voice, actually Tetsuki's, said.

"EHHH?!" everyone said in shock.

"W..what was that?!" Natsuki said as he holds his chest because of shock.

"Since when are you standing there?" The teacher asked, still holding her chest.

"I'm here about a while ago, ma'am." Tetsuki politely said.

"O..oh." The teacher said. "I didn't notice her at all!" she said to her mind as she stared closely at the girl beside her. As she finally collected her thoughts, she spoke. "Now, Tetsuki-chan. Please introduce yourself." she politely said. Tetsuki bowed, gets a chalk, and wrote her name on the board. She then faced her new classmates as she spoke.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki. Nice to meet you." Tetsuki said. As she speaks, her presence is slowly disappearing.

"She's becoming invisible again!" Everyone thought.

"Good, Tetsuki-chan! Please seat beside that boy there." The teacher said as she pointed out the chair near Natsuki.

"I understand." Tetsuki said as she went to her new chair. While she was walking, Natsuki looked closer to her.

"Hmm… to see her closer, she's somehow cute" Natsuki thought. As he realized his thoughts, he slapped himself so that he can go back to the reality. "What am I saying? She's not special at all! Besides, her presence is so low!" He said. "But.. Why is my heart beating fast?" He said as he holds his chest. He again snapped out and begins to focus on the lesson.

After the morning classes, lunch break has finally arrived. Natsuki decided to eat his lunch inside the classroom. As he was about to open his lunch box, he suddenly heard a sudden voice.

"Hello." The voice said. He jumped back from his seat as he looked at Tetsuki who was actually sitting at her chair.

"D..don't scare me like that!" Natsuki raised his voice a little.

"I'm sorry." Tetsuki said, giving him a bow. Natsuki sighed in disbelief. "Seriously, she's giving me a heart attack!" Natsuki said to his mind.

"Did I scare you that much, Momoi-kun?" Tetsuki asked with a sad look on her face. Natsuki panicked because of the girl's question.

"A..ah! That's not it! Please don't be sad!" Natsuki hurriedly said. Tetsuki giggled a little.

"If you say so." Tetsuki said with a smile. Natsuki smiled in return.

"Ah! One thing…" Natsuki said as he suddenly remembered something.

"Yes?" Tetsuki asked with a confused face.

"You can call me Natsuki if you want to." Natsuki said with a bright smile.

"No." Tetsuki replied with an expressionless face.

"Eh? But why?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm more comfortable calling you Momoi-kun. Don't you like being addressed like that?" Tetsuki said.

"Oh… well… I don't mind it at all… you can call me anything you like." Natsuki said.

"Same goes with me." Tetsuki replied with a very bright smile. Natsuki's face became red as he stares at the young girl's face. He turned his face away so that she won't notice, but it was no use.

"What's the matter, Momoi-kun?" Tetsuki asked in a concerned tone.

"I..it's nothing!" Natsuki replied, still not facing her.

"Are you sure?" Tetsuki asked to confirm.

"Yes!" Natsuki said. Tetsuki sighed and face her food again. "Lunch time's soon to end. You must eat your food now." She said. Natsuki's blushing face disappeared as he faces his food.

"A..ah! Sorry." He said as he open his lunch box and begins to eat. While eating his food, he can't help not to stare to Tetsuki. He holds his chest as he felt its fast beating.

"Why is my heart pumping this fast?" Natsuki asked himself.

**((Time Skip: After School))**

"Yes! Ice cream time!" Natsuki said cheerfully as he stretches his arms upwards and let out a heavy sigh. He gets his things and went on his way towards a convenience store where he usually buys some ice cream before going home. He successfully bought an ice cream and enjoyed it himself. But as he went out of the store, his face suddenly became sad.

"It'll be more enjoyable if I can eat ice cream with someone." He said weakly.

"Excuse me" Natsuki heard as he jumped a little because of surprise.

"We can eat our ice cream together if you want to." Tetsuki said. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"R..really?" Natsuki excitedly said. Tetsuki nodded in response.

"Let's eat while walking. Is it okay with you?" Tetsuki asked.

"O..of course!" Natsuki cheerfully said. Tetsuki smiled. As they walk on their way home, silence are conquering their environment. No one was actually speaking. Natsuki can't take the atmosphere so he spoke.

"A..ano.. Tetsu-chan!" He said.

"Yes?" Tetsuki answered.

"Uhm…. Thank you… for accompanying me.." He said as he scratches his cheek.

"You're welcome, Momoi-kun." Tetsuki replied with a smile. Natsuki's face became as red as a tomato. Smokes are coming out from her head and ears because of too much heat coming from her face.

"S..she's so cute!" Natsuki thought. "Could it be that... I'm in love with her?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**((A/N: Well… I chose to use the names "Momoi Natsuki" and "Kuroko Tetsuki" for them since I think it's cute.. XD… oh well… Next chapter will be "their" appearance…. If you want to know who they are… stay tune! :D.. I hope you like this chapter.. And don't forget to R&R!))**


	2. The Arrival of the Miracles

**((A/N: Hey! Second chapter is finally up! This chapter, "they" will appear at last! If you really want to know who they are, then read! XD.. Enjoy!))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Miracles**

**((At Natsuki's Room))**

Natsuki was staring at the bright night sky near the window of his room. He's thinking about the mysterious girl that makes her heart go crazy. He sighed heavily then holds his chest.

"My heart beats very fast every time she's near me. My face became hot every time she smiles." He thought. "Gah! What shall I do?!" He shouted as he ruffles his hair. As he stopped riffling his hair, he looked again to the moon. "I'm in love with her.." He said while he put his hand behind his head. After that, he closed the windows and started to move towards his bed.

"What is she doing around this time?" He thought as he looked at the ceiling of his room. "Maybe she's sleeping, too." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But after 10 seconds, he opened his eyes again.

"Wha.. I can't sleep!" He said in an irritated tone. He sighed and come back to his sleeping position. But it was no use. He can't sleep.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" He shouted internally.

**((Time Skip: Morning))**

"Oi, Natsuki! Are you alright? You look like a zombie." A certain feminine voice said.

"I can't sleep properly last night." Natsuki said in a low tone. His face looks so weak. He's indeed like a zombie right now.

"Watching some basketball games again?" The voice said.

"I wish that was it." Natsuki said as he let out a sigh. As they reach the gates of Teiko, Natsuki bumped into someone he knows.

"T…Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki suddenly shouted. His body suddenly regained its strength. Natsuki helped her to stand up.

"Sorry. I'm not paying attention." Tetsuki said.

"No. I'm the one who's not paying attention." Natsuki said.

"A friend of yours, Natsuki?" The girl asked.

"Ah! Yeah. She's a transfer student from my class." Natsuki said.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki. Nice to meet you." Tetsuki said as she bowed her head.

"Aomine Daimi. Nice to meet you, too!" The girl, who was actually Daimi, said with a smile.

"Aominechii!" Another female voice shouted. The three of them searched for the source of the voice when a sudden blonde girl puts her arms around Daimi and smiled.

"Good morning!" The blonde girl said cheerfully. Daimi put away the girl's arms around her.

"Shut up, Kise!" Daimi said in an irritated tone.

"Good morning, Ki-chan!" Natsuki said cheerfully as he waved his hand so that the girl will notice him.

"Ah! Good morning, Momocchi!" The girl said as she went closer to Natsumi. As she did, she suddenly noticed a person who is also standing besides Natsuki.

"EH?!" The girl, who is actually Ryoko Kise, shouted.

"Hello." Tetsuki said.

"Ah! Ki-chan! Sorry if I forgot to tell you. This is Kuroko Tetsuki. She's a transfer student from our class." Natsuki said.

"Nice to meet you." Tetsuki bowed.

"A..ah… Nice to meet you,too." Ryoko said. "Her presence is so low!" she said to her mind."But.. She's so cute!" She added. Suddenly, the bell rang. All of them hurriedly went to their respective classrooms. While walking at the corridor together, Tetsuki now had her chance to ask Natsumi.

"Momoi-san, how did you know those two?" Tetsuki asked.

"You mean Dai-chan and Ki-chan? Well, Dai-chan's my childhood friend while Ki-chan and I became friends since middle school. Not to mention that she's a very famous model." Natsuki said.

"I see." Tetsuki said.

"Ah! Did you know that here in Teiko, there are five women who are very famous because of their looks?! They're even called the Generation of Miracles! Also, Dai-chan and Ki-chan belongs to that group!" Natsuki said.

"Generation.. of miracles?" Tetsuki said weakly as she put her hand on her chin as if she's thinking.

"Something wrong, Tetsu-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Ah. It's nothing." Tetsuki said.

"Oh.. I see.. ah! We're here now." Natsuki said as he saw the door of their classroom. They enter the classroom and the class finally started. While the class is ongoing, Natsuki began to close his eyes because of his lack of sleep.

"I'm sleepy." Natsuki said to his mind. He sighed and turn his eyes around when he saw Tetsuki almost sleeping.

"Eh? Is she sleepy as well?" Natsuki thought. "Could it be..?" Natsuki said to his mind when he suddenly shook his head.

"NO! NO! NO! That's impossible, right? Why would she think of me anyway?" Natsuki said to his mind with a blush on his face.

"Ahem. Something wrong, ?" The teacher suddenly said.

"A..ah! It's nothing, Ma'am!" Natsuki quickly replied. The teacher sighed and continued her lecture. Natsuki sighed in relief and decided to listen to the lectures. After a long hour of lectures, lunch finally came. Tetsuki is quetly reading a book on her chair when she hears a familiar voice.

"Tetsu!" Daimi shouted as she opened the classroom's door.

"Aomine-san?" Tetsuki said in a confused tone. Daimi came closer to Tetsuki as she gets her wrist.

"Come with me!" Daimi said. She pulled Tetsuki and they went to the rooftop.

"Aomine-kun. What are we doing here?" Tetsuki asked.

"You'll know it sooner." Daimi said. As she opened the door, they saw 5 figure staring at them.

"Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki waved his hand.

"Kurokocchi!" Ryoko waved her hand as well.

"Momoi-kun, Kise-kun, and even Akashi-san." Tetsuki said.

"She's the one I'm saying a while ago! Her name is Kuroko Tetsuki. She looks amazing, right?" Daimi said as she holds Tetsuki's shoulders.

"Ara~ She's somehow small. Atsumi Murasakibara by the way." The one with purple hair said lazily.

"Hmmp. My name is Shizuka Midorima. Don't forget that nodayo" A girl with green hair said as she pushes her glasses.

"Long time no see, Tetsuki. I'm happy to see you here." The one with red hair said.

"I'm very happy to see you, too, Sayaka-san." Tetsuki said.

"EH?! You know each other?!" Everyone asked them.

"Well… She's my cousin." Tetsuki said.

"That's right." Sayaka said with a smile.

"C..Cousin?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Why did you not tell me earlier, Tetsu-chan?" Natsumi said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Tetsuki said. "So they're the Generation of Miracles." Tetsuki said to her mind. She smiled brightly as she spoke

"I hope we can become good friends." Tetsuki said and bowed. Natsuki blushed and looked away while the others are smiling, except for Shizuka who are also facing away.

"Welcome to the group, Tetsuki." Sayaka said while smiling.

"Yaay~! Kurokocchi!" Ryoko said as she hugs Tetsuki.

"Oi!" Daimi said with an irritated look on her face.

"Kise-kun. It hurts." Tetsuki said bluntly.

"Ah! Sorry~" Ryoko said as she releases the hug.

"Kise, stop clinging too much to Tetsuki. Or else.." Sayaka said as she put out a scissor from her bag.

"I..I'm sorry!" Ryoko said as she bowed.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Atsumi suddenly said.

"A... ah! Let's eat then!" Everyone said.

**((Time Skip: Afternoon))**

Everyone was now prepared to go home. Since Tetsuki and Natsumi went out of their classroom first, they waited for the others to come.

"Tetsu! Natsuki! Sorry we're late!" Daimi suddenly called. She arrived with Ryoko at the same time.

"Finally! I thought you're going to let us wait here forever!" Natsumi said.

"That's why I said sorry, right?" Daimi said irritably. Natsuki sighed in disbelief.

"Sorry if we're late. Do you wait that long?" Sayaka said while walking towards the group with Ayano and Atsumi.

"It's okay, Akashi-chan!" Natsumi said cheerfully.

"Oi! That's unfair!" Daimi suddenly said.

"Don't care." Natsumi said.

"You…" Daimi said. A vein suddenly popped out her head.

"Let's but some ice cream first. If we buy by group, the store might give us a discount." Tetsuki said.

"That's a good idea!" Ryoko said. Her eyes are shining.

"Maybe buying an ice cream once won't hurt. I'll come." Shizuka said.

"If it's food, count me in!" Atsumi said.

"And it will be Kise's treat. She's a model so she has some extra money ther" Daimi said.

"Eh?! That's unfair, Aominecchi!" Ryoko cried out.

"Just kidding~" Daimi said.

"Aominecchi!" Ryoko said.

"Let's go then!" Natsuki said. Everyone nodded as they walk towards the convenience store. While they're walking, the five girls are walking ahead while Natsuki and Tetsuki are behind them.

"Thank you." Tetsuki said.

"Eh?" Natsuki said confusedly.

"Thank you for everything." Tetsuki said as she looked to Natsuki and gave him a smile. Natsuki's face became red.

"Y..you don't need to thank me!" Natsuki said while looking away from her. Tetsuki smiled as she grabbed Natsuki's hand. His face became redder because of Tetsuki's action.

"We must catch up to them. " Tetsuki said as she ran towards the others while still holding Natsuki's hands.

"S..she's holding my hand!" Natsuki thought. "I now wonder if she like me or not." He added. Finally, they managed to catch up from the others. They are their ice creams happily. It was a very memorable day for them

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**((A/N: First of all, I would like to thank my friend who helped me for the names of the GoM… XD… And well… they're very far from the original ones.. They're not related to basketball here.. ^^".. And as ****imKimTheWriter**** wants, I make Akashi Kuroko's cousin.. :D… I hope you like it.. Don't forget to R&R and wait for the next chapter! Thanks! .))**


	3. Joining the Basketball Club

**((A/N: Wow! I can't believe myself! To be honest… I didn't expect this story to be read by other people… It's just that I don't have that much confidence to myself…Thank you for the support! Anyway… Another character will appear! XD.. oh well.. Just read, relax and enjoy! ))**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapter 3: Joining the Basketball Club **

"Tetsu-chan!" a familiar voice said. Tetsuki stopped from reading her book and turned her gaze to the source of the voice. She found Natsuki running towards her location.

"Momoi-kun." Tetsuki said. As Natsuki finally reached her side, he showed her a piece of paper.

"Look!" Natsuki gave the paper to Tetsuki. As Tetsuki read the contents of the paper, her eyes widened a little. It was an application form for the basketball club.

"So you're joining the basketball club?" Tetsuki asked. Natsuki nodded happily.

"You know.. I love basketball. It gives me joy every time I shoot. It was so fun!" Natsuki said happily.

"I'll watch you then." Tetsuki said with a smile. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"F..for real?! Thank you, Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki said happily as he hugged Tetsuki tightly. Tetsuki's face became red because of the man's sudden action but it was not that obvious.

"Momoi-kun, I can't breathe." Tetsuki barely said.

"Ah! Sorry!" Natsuki said as he released her from the tight hug when he suddenly felt a deadly glare behind him. He shivered in fear and as he looked for the glare's source, he found Sayaka standing behind him.

"I'm watching you, Natsuki. You should be careful." Sayaka said.

"E..eh?!" Natsuki said. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked to himself.

"Good morning, Sayaka-san." Tetsuki greeted.

"Good morning." Sayaka greeted with a smile. The bell finally rang.

"See you later then, Akashi-chan!" Natsuki said.

"Yeah. See you." Sayaka said in return. They now proceed to their classrooms.

**((Time Skip: Basketball Team Try-out))**

Natsuki and Tetsuki finally arrived to the basketball court of Teiko. It was indeed large! Not to mention that there are a lot of applicants as well. Natsuki became nervous because of the scenery.

"Can I really do this?" Natsuki said while his knees are shaking. Tetsuki tapped his back without any notice.

"What was that for?" Natsuki asked.

"You need to calm down." Tetsuki said. "Besides, I believe in you, Momoi-kun." She said with a smile. Natsuki blushed.

"A..ah! Yeah.. I can do this!" Natsuki said while still blushing. "I'll go then." He said as he walk towards the other applicants.

"I know you can do it." Tetsuki said to herself.

"Eh? Tetsu?" Daimi said as she saw the familiar figure.

"Aomine-san. What are you doing here? Wait.. Don't tell me…" Tetsuki was disrupted as she focused at the tall girl's clothing.

"Ah! This.. Yeah.. I'm a part of the cheering club!" Daimi cheerfully said.

"Oh~ Kurokocchi!" Ryoko shouted as she joined the two.

"Even you, Kise-san?" Tetsuki asked.

"Eh? Oh.. Yeah! We're all here!" Ryoko said with a smile. "Why are you here anyway? Ah! Let me guess… Do you want to join us?" she said as her eyes sparkle.

"Uhm.. Actually, I'm here to watch Momoi-kun." Tetsuki said as she point out Natsuki who was actually in the middle of the try-out.

"Eh? Momocchi? I didn't know he's playing basketball." Ryoko said.

"That man is actually playing since he's in second grade." Daimi said.

"Eh?" Tetsuki and Ryoko said in shock.

"Amazing. He really loves basketball, eh?" Ryoko said. The three of them watched the pink-haired guy carefully as it play. Suddenly, a shout had been heard inside the whole court.

"Do your best, Momoi-kun!" Tetsuki shouted. Natsuki's eyes widened as he heard her voice.

"Tetsu.. did you just.." Daimi said with a very shocked face.

"Shout?" Ryoko said with the same expression as Daimi.

"Tetsu-chan…" Natsuki said. He smiled and brings his thumb up. "Okay!" He shouted. The try-out continued. Now, the ball's in Natsuki's hands. As he was dribbling the ball towards their team's ring, a member of the opposing team tried to stop his attack.

"You can't!" The member said.

"Sorry, but you can't stop me!" Natsuki shouted as he jumped high to dunk the ball to the ring. The ball went in, making Natsuki happy. The try-out finally ended. The coach will now announce the names of the ones who passed. Several names had been called. Natsuki is now losing his confidence as the list goes down. Now, the names for the first string members are being called. Natsuki now lost his hope more.

"And last…" The coach said. Natsuki gulped. "Natsuki Momoi. That's all. You will start your practice tomorrow." The coach said. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"F..First string…" Natsuki said in a trembling voice. "I MADE IT!" He shouted loudly. "Tetsu-chan! Minna! I made it!" He shouted as he went to the girl's side. He suddenly hugged Tetsuki and lifted her.

"I made it, Tetsu-chan!" He said while still lifting her.

"Congrats... but please bring me down." Tetsuki said while blushing. He brings her down as she said.

"Congrats, Natsuki!" Daimi said as she ruffled his hair.

"You made it, Momocchi!" Ryoko said happily.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Natsuki said happily.

"So… Kurokocchi… Since Momocchi is now at the basketball club, do you want to join the cheering squad with us?" Ryoko asked.

"I'll think of that first." Tetsuki said a she smiled.

**((At the convenience store, after class))**

Since Natsuki finally became a regular player of their basketball team, they decided to celebrate it. Of course, they went to the convenience store where they usually buy some ice creams.

"Congratulations, Momocchi!" Ryoko shouted as she raised her ice cream.

"Put that down, Kise! It's melting!" Daimi shouted.

"So it means that we're going to cheer you during your games from now on." Sayaka said.

"Yeah. " Natsuki said as he scratches the back of his head.

"That's right!" Ryoko said cheerfully.

"Just shut up, ok?!" Daimi shouted irritably as she smacked Ryoko's head.

"Ouch! That hurts, Aominecchi!" Ryoko cried out.

"You deserve it!" Daimi shouted irritably.

"Stop making noises, you two!" Natsuki said to stop the two.

"It's time for me to go. I'll go ahead." Tetsuki said as she stood up from her seat.

"Eh? Is that so? Take care then!" Natsuki said with a smile.

"Bye, Kuro-chin~!" Atsumi said as she waved her hand.

"Take care, Tetsu!" Daimi said.

"Kurokocchi! Tell me if you're going to join the squad, ok?!" Ryoko said.

"Yes." Tetsuki replied with a smile. On her way towards her house, she saw a street basketball court. She ignored it at first. But as she saw a man playing inside the court alone, she unconsciously put her gaze on him. He has a spiky reddish hair. His body is tall and firm. His slightly-tanned skin is now covered with sweat. She watched him carefully as he dribbled the ball. The boy jumped high as he was about to dunk the ball.

"Wait… that stance...it somehow looks familiar.." Tetsuki said to her mind as she still watches the mysterious man. Suddenly, she remembered someone who resembles the guy on the court. "Momoi-kun?" She said a bit loud.

"Hmm?" The man said as he turns his head around. "Is somebody there?" The man shouted.

"I'm here." Tetsuki said. She was not near the man. The man gasped in shock.

"W..when did you get there?" The man asked.

"About a while ago." Tetsuki said bluntly. A vein suddenly popped out from the man's forehead as he got annoyed because of the girl's answer.

"Show some presence, you know!" The man shouted.

"I'm sorry." Tetsuki said. The man sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I've mistaken you for someone I know. I'm sorry if I've interrupted you." Tetsuki said politely.

"Is that so?" The man said as he scratched his cheeks. "I'm Kagami Taiga." The man, who is named Taiga, said as he put his somehow big hand above Tetsuki's head.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki." Tetsuki said. "I'm very pleased to meet you. But please remove your hand now. It's heavy." She said.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagami said. He removed his hand and smiled. Tetsuki looked at her watch as she forgot the time.

"Oh." Tetsuki said.

"What's the matter?" Kagami asked.

"I have something to do. I have to go." Tetsuki said as she quickly turned away from Kagami and started to walk away. As she walks farther, a sudden voice suddenly called her name.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted. Tetsuki stopped from walking so that he can look to the man.

"Take care!" Kagami shouted. Tetsuki gave him a smile and started to walk again. While walking, she's holding her cheeks which are now as red as a tomato.

"His style of dunking is exactly like Momoi-kun's. Even his smile… they're the same." She thought. "What's happening to me?" she added.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**((A/N: So… It's Kagami-kun! XD… Well… a story without a love triangle is somehow not good, right? :3… Ah! Sorry for the late update! I got a little bit busy these past days.. So please forgive me! *bows*.. Oh well.. I hope you enjoy it… See you for the next chapter! ^o^))**


	4. A Day Full of Confusions

**((A/N: First of all, I want to thank Animefreak1145, Calico Neko, and ****imKimTheWriter**** for their continuous support in this story… and also for those who reviewed as well… ****sakurayukari****, ****CureNoble0****, ****konan248****, ****cherryapplegirl****, ****Sorariru**** and ****hitomi65****.. I really appreciate your reviews… Thank you very much!*bows*… so.. Here's another chapter! Enjoy~))**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapter 4: A Day Full of Confusions**

The next day, since Natsuki finally became a regular player, he has to attend some morning practices from now on. He will also become busy since the tournament is becoming closer. Meanwhile, the other students were just having a normal day. This includes Tetsuki since she didn't have any clubs yet to join with. She was walking alone towards the school corridor.

"Kagami-kun… he really reminds me of Momoi-kun…" She thought. She puts her hand on her chin as she thinks when Ryoko suddenly popped out and put her arms around Tetsuki.

"Good morning, Kurokocchi!" Ryoko said cheerfully.

"Kise-san" Tetsuki said.

"Eh? Momocchi's not with you?" Ryoko asked.

"He's attending the club's morning practice. Besides, the tournament's coming sooner." Tetsuki replied.

"Ah… I see then.." Ryoko said. "So… about joining the cheerleading squad.." she added.

"Oh… about that.. I'm sorry but I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you if I did." Tetsuki said. Ryoko's face became sad. She removed her arms around Tetsuki.

"I see. You still have your time anyway." Ryoko said with a forced smile. "But you know, I'm sure Momocchi will be happy if you join." She added with a smile. Tetsuki's face became pink.

"Maybe he will…" Tetsuki replied.

**((At the Basketball Court…))**

Everyone's training hard. Their training's becoming more intense as time passes. This makes the team tired, including Natsuki.

"Okay! 10 more!" their coach announced.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted and did the drill they're doing as their coach said. Everyone's catching their breaths. Of course, Natsuki's no exception.

"I can finally play on an official match! I can do this!" He thought. "For Tetsu-chan.." he added.

**((Time Skip: Class hour))**

It was a regular day for everyone. Even though Natsuki's already a regular player, he still needs to attend his classes. Though it'll be hard for him since he's using all of his strength during practices and he doesn't have anything left for studying. As the teacher talks in the front, Natsuki's actually sleeping while his face was covered with a book. This way, he won't be noticed by the teacher. As he sleeps soundly, Tetsuki was actually looking at him closely.

"He must be really tired because of practice." She said to her mind. "But I'm sure that he's very happy right now. Basketball's one of the things he like the most." She added.

"_But you know, I'm sure Momocchi will be happy if you join."_

"If that's the case then…" Tetsuki thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! For real?!" Daimi and Ryoko shouted to confirm the teal-haired girl's statement.

"Yes." Tetsuki said bluntly. They're now in the school cafeteria since its lunch time.

"Alright! Kurokocchi will finally join the cheering swuad!" Ryoko shouted.

"That's a good thing, Kuro-chin~" Atsumi said.

"Hmmp. Do whatever you want." Shizuka said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Come on, Midorimacchi! Don't be such a tsun tsun now~" Ryoko said.

"Shut up, Kise!" Shizuka said as a vein popped out on her head.

"Don't mind Shizuka, Tetsuki. In fact, she's very happy that you finally joined the squad" Sayaka said.

"You, too, Akashi?!" Shizuka shouted.

"By the way, if someone tried to hit on you…" Sayaka said as she brings out her scissor. "He won't like what'll happen on him." She added.

"Don't be so overprotective, Akashi!" Daimi said.

"Aominecchi's right! Besides… please put down that scissor… It's scary!" Ryoko said.

"Don't worry, Akashi-san. I can handle myself" Tetsuki said.

"If you say so." Sayaka said. "Anyway, we don't have our practice for today. Let's start tomorrow." She added.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"Everyone~!" Natsuki shouted as he came near the girl's table.

"Momocchi! Kurokocchi will now join the cheering squad!" Ryoko said cheerfully.

"Eh?! Is that true?" Natsuki asked as he sat down.

"Yes." Tetsuki replied.

"That's great!" Natsuki said as his eyes sparked in joy. Ryoko bring her lips closer to Tetsuki's ear as she whispered something.

"I told you he'll be happy." Ryoko said. She smiled as Tetsuki's face became pink.

**((Time Skip: After class))**

Practice finally ended. Everyone's tired, but they can still manage. After a refreshing shower, they finally arranged their things and started to leave the locker room. As Natsuki came out of the room, he saw a familiar figure standing near the gates of the school. As he came closer, he found out that it was Tetsuki. She's reading a book while her back was resting at the wall.

"Tetsu-chan…" Natsuki weakly said. He came closer and closer to the girl. As he reaches the girl's side, he just kept on staring at the peaceful face of the girl. He can't remove his gaze on her, until he unconsciously moves his face closer to Tetsuki. Finally, Tetsuki closed the book she's reading so that she can fully see the man whose face is actually an inch close to her face. Her eyes widened as she realize the situation.

"M..momoi-kun.." Tetsuki called. "What are you doing..?" she asked. Natsuki realized what he's doing, making him blush hard in embarrassment.

"A….ahhh! There's dirt on your face! Yeah! That's it! That's it! I'm just going to remove it! Really!" Natsuki quickly replied. His voice was trembling.

"Oh… is that so? Thank you." Tetsuki said.

"I..it's f..fine!" Natsuki said, still in a trembling voice. Tetsuki smiled at him.

"Want to go home together?" Tetsuki asked. Her eyes widened, as well as Natsuki.

"How can I say it in such a blunt way? Well.. I'm actually waiting for him… but to think of it.." Tetsuki said to her mind.

"Wait… I know that she's very straight forward with her words… but.. This is unbelievable!" Natsuki said to his mind. "Well… if you want to…" he said as he scratches the back of his head.

"T..that's great.. Let's go then." Tetsuki said.

"Y..yeah!" Natsuki said. While they're walking, no one wants to speak. They can't forget the scene a while ago.

"I might found an excuse… but it's still embarrassing!" Natsuki said to his mind. "But what if…"

"A while ago… I thought he was about to.." Tetsuki said to her mind.

"Impossible!" They both said to their minds.

"Yeah… it's impossible for her to think of me that way…" Natsuki said to his mind.

"He only thinks of me as a friend. Yeah! That's it!" Tetsuki said to her mind. No one was still talking until they reach the place where they usually part their ways.

"S..see you tomorrow then…" Natsuki said.

"See you tomorrow." Tetsuki said. Natsuki was about to cross the street when a familiar voice called Tetsuki's attention.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted.

"Y..you're.. Kagami-kun.." Tetsuki said. Her face became a bit pinkish.

"Yo. I saw you again." Kagami greeted.

"Yeah." Tetsuki said.

"Uhm.. Sorry to interrupt… but who is he, Tetsu-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Ah! Sorry. He's Kagami Taiga. I met him yesterday at the basteball court near my way home." Tetsuki explained.

"Oh… I'm Momoi Natsuki. Nice to meet you." Natsuki said with a smile. He stretched his hand to Kagami.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kagami replied. He also stretched his hands to Natsuki. As Kagami saw Natsuki's bag, hid eyed widened.

"You play basketball as well?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied.

"Sweet! Want a one-on-one?" Kagami asked.

"But Kagami kun…" Tetsuki was about to stop their match but it was no use.

"I'm on!" Natsuki said. A sudden thing hit the back of his knee, making him loose his balance a little.

"You can't." Tetsuki said in an expressionless face. "The tournament's coming close. You need to rest or else you can't play." She added.

"Oh~ I forgot about the tournament. I'm sorry, Kagami." Natsuki said.

"As if I can do anything about it." Kagami said. "Let's play someday then." She added.

"Yeah!" Natsuki affirmed. Kagami smiled and took his leave.

"Ah! I need to go home now. Bye, Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki said.

"Ah! Take care." Tetsuki said. They finally parted their ways. While walking, Tetsuki was thinking deeply.

"Why? Every time I see Kagami-kun… I don't know why but I felt a bit uneasy." She thought. "He really reminds me of Momoi-kun…" she added. Her face became red as she remembered the pink-haired boy's face.

"It's near impossible!" She pinched her cheeks to bring her back to reality. "But I wonder…. What he really feels about me…" she added as she looks at the dark sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**((A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Well… Since I'm currently busy preparing for my college life, I don't have too much time to write… but since I really want to write this story, I'm using my spare time~ So starting this chapter… I'll be updating every Sunday, GMT +8…. I hope everyone understands… *bows*.. Don't forget to R&R!))**


	5. The Search for Cinderella

**((A/N: Before everything… I just want to say… Happy birthday to our Momoi-chan and Natsuki-kun! .… By the way… I still can't believe I've gone this far! XD… I just wish I could update this story as fast as I can… but because of my busy schedule… my time was very limited.. =_="… Oh well… Enjoy as always~ ^o^))**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapter 5: The Search for Cinderella**

**((At Tetsuki's Room))**

Tetsuki placed her things properly to her study table as she enters her room. She changed her clothes from her school uniform to her usual clothes. After changing, she slammed herself to her bed. She covers her eyes with her arms. As she was about to fall to sleep, an image of her and Natsuki's face being an inch close to each other appeared to her mind. This made her rise from her sleeping position. She puts her hands to her face as she slapped it with a little force.

"Why do I always remember that part?!" Tetsuki said to her mind. Suddenly, her phone rang. She checked it first before answering. It was Daimi.

"Good evening, Aomine-san." Tetsuki greeted.

"Yo, Tetsu." Daimi replied. "Tomorrow's Natsuki's birthday and we're planning a surprise for him." She added.

"Oh. Could you tell me the details about it? I can help." Tetsuki said.

"I won't. But don't worry… you'll have the biggest part of it." Daimi said. "And oh! I'll borrow your stuff for a while. It'll go back to you after tomorrow." She added.

"Eh? What do you mean? And what are you going to do with my stuff?" Tetsuki asked in a confused tone.

"You'll know it sooner. Bye~" Daimi said as she hanged up. Tetsuki stared at her phone because of confusion.

"What was that?" She asked to herself.

**((Time Skip: The next day…))**

Regular practice will be held today. Since its Natsuki's birthday, his energy is at its best. The regulars are now going to change to their training clothes. But when Natsuki opened the door of his locker, he saw a shoe inside. It was too small to be his. Thus, it's a female shoe. Also, the other pair is missing. Out of confusion, Natsuki gets the shoe and stared at it.

"Who will put a girl's shoe inside my locker?" Natsuki asked. As he looked around his locker, he saw a folded piece of paper. He gets it and read its contents.

"_The one who owns this shoe will be your Cinderella. But for you to find her, you must follow the rainbow." _The note said.

"Eh?!" Natsuki shouted a little in shock. "For real?! But I suppose there are many students here having the same shoe size as this?! How could I suppose to find the owner of this shoe? Besides… Cinderella? Wait.. this might be a prank! But who might it be? Uwaah! I'm so confused!" Natsuki thought. He ruffles his hair vigorously. His teammates' attention pointed out to him.

"Are you okay, Momoi?" One of his teammates said. Natsuki stopped ruffling his hair. His face became red because of embarrassment.

"A..ah! It's nothing!" Momoi said wryly. His teammates finally removed their attention to him. Natsuki sighed heavily as he successfully avoided his teammates' questions.

"I've almost forgot that there are other people around me!" Natsuki thought. He then brings his focus back to the shoe.

"Hm.. Maybe bringing this shoe back to its owner won't hurt." He thought. He then put the shoe back to his locker and started to prepare for practice.

**((Time Skip: Lunch Time))**

It was now lunch break. Natsuki finally has his time to search for the shoe's owner, or rather his Cinderella. But he doesn't know where to start. He doesn't know who to ask first. Natsuki was thinking for a possible person to ask for. Luckily, an idea popped out from her mind.

"Follow the rainbow…. Ah!" Natsuki said. A few minutes ago…

.

.

.

.

.

"You're searching for the owner of that shoe, right?" Sayaka asked as she turned her chair so that she can fully see Natsuki. They're inside the student council room.

"You're right. Let me ask directly. Does this shoe belong to you?" Netsuki directly asked. Sayaka giggled, making Natsuki confused.

"Of course not. But I know who the owner of that shoe is." Sayaka said with a smile. Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Really?! Who is she then?" Natsuki asked.

"You'll find it out if you go to the gym." Sayaka said.

"Okay… Thank you, Akashi-chan!" Natsuki said as he leaves the room. While he's on his way towards the music room, he thought of something. "Why at the music room? Something's odd here." He thought. As he arrived at the gym, he saw Ryoko standing.

"Ah! Momocchi!" Ryoko said as she waved her hands.

"Ki-chan? What are you doing here? Anyway.. do you know the owner of this shoe?" Natsuki said as he showed Ryoko the shoe.

"Oh~ Of course!" Ryoko happily said.

"So… it's you?" Natsuki asked.

"No." Ryoko said. "Go to the music room. You might find her there!" she added.

"O..oh.. I'll go ahead then." Natsuki said as he started to leave.

"Good luck for your search, Momocchi!" Ryoko shouted. As he arrived at the music room, he saw Shizuka playing the piano. She stopped as she noticed Natsuki standing near the door of the room.

"Ah. It's Momoi." Shizuka said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Midorin!" Natsuki said.

"I'm searching for the owner of this shoe and Ki-chan told me to go here. Do you know who she is?" Natsuki asked with a serious face.

"Yes. But she's obviously not here. Go to the cafeteria if you really want to know her." Shizuka said.

"Eh? Is that so? Okay then. Thank you, Midorin!" Natsuki said as he leaves the room. While he's on his way, Shizuka went to the entrance of the music room. Ryoko and Sayaka suddenly appeared beside her.

"The plan seems to work!" Ryoko said.

"Hmmp. I guess so." Shizuka said.

"Well… let's just wait for the surprise." Sayaka said. Meanwhile, as Natsuki finally went to the canteen, he saw Daimi eating at a table.

"Dai-chan!" Natsuki shouted to call his childhood friend's attention.

"Oh. Yo, Natsuki." Daimi greeted.

"I don't understand. I've been searching all along for the owner of this shoe but I can't find her." Natsuki complained as he showed Daimi the said item.

"Oh! If you're looking for your Cinderella, go to the rooftop now." Daimi said as she stuffed her mouth with her food.

"Eh?! Just how many places do all of you want me to go? Are you playing with me or what?!" Natsuki said as he burst in anger.

"Calm down! We're not playing around, ok?! You want to know her, right?" Daimi said. Natsuki froze a little then he speaks.

" Somehow… yes." Natsuki said. Daimi smiled.

"Then go!" Daimi said.

"Okay!" Natsuki said with a little smile in his face. While on his way towards the rooftop, he suddenly thought.

"Come to think of it… the note says that I must follow the rainbow in order for me to find the owner of this shoe." He thought. He stopped moving as he realized the situation. "That's it! By this chance, Muk-kun might be the last person I have to ask. Then… I can finally found out who she is!" He thought. As he finally arrived at the rooftop, he saw no one.

"Eh? But…" Natsuki's thought was cutted when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Momoi-kun?" Tetsuki said. Her eyes widened as she saw the item Natsuki's holding. "That's…" She said as she point out the shoe.

"Ah! Maybe I must ask Tetsu-chan first before Mu-chan." Natsuki thought. "Uhm.. I'm actually searching for the owner of this shoe. Do you know who she is?" Natsuki asked.

"That's actually mine." Tetsuki bluntly said. Natsuki's eyes widened. His face became red.

"S..so.. you're… Cinderella?"Natsuki said in a trembling voice.

"Cinderella?" Tetsuki asked, confused.

"A…ah! It's nothing! I saw this shoe inside my locker and I just want to bring it back to the owner. I don't know it was yours." Natsuki said as he gave the shoe to Tetsuki.

"Inside your locker? But how will it go there? But… thank you for bringing it back to me." Tetsuki said.

"Y..you're welcome! Hehe…" Natsuki said in a shaking voice.

"Momoi-kun…" Tetsuki said.

"Hmm?" Natsuki asked. Tetsuki get something from her pocket and handed it to Natsuki.

"Happy birthday, Momoi-kun." Tetsuki said with a smile while her face was still red. Natsuki looked at the thing Tetsuki gave to him. It was a basketball keychain. Natsuki's eyes widen in joy.

"T..thank you, Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki said happily as he hugged Tetsuki.

"I… can't… breathe..Momoi-..kun…" Tetsuki said as she was about to pass out. Natsuki noticed it and released her from the hug.

"Ah! Sorry, Tetsu-chan! I got carried away." Natsuki said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay." Natsuki said with a blushing face. While the two are talking to each other, the five girls are watching them behind the door.

"Alright! Our plan's a success!" Ryoko said.

"Be quiet, Kise!" Daimi said.

"Don't talk that loud, you two!" Shizuka scolded the two.

"It's Momoi's birthday so it's fine with me. " Sayaka said.

"Let's just leave them alone now." Atsumi said.

"Right~" Everyone responded.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**((A/N: Finish! .… I'm so sorry for the late update! Too many things are getting on my way… I'm really sorry! *bows*… Oh well… Just how will this story end..? Any thoughts? :D… Ah! Don't forget to R&R guys! ^o^))**


End file.
